


I’d give you the moon and more, if only you’d stop arguing

by urfaveisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, can you use these tags like tumblr, i love mayo boys, im gonna die thinking about finn kissing boys, love my trash bi son, this is the dumbest thing ive written, trash shower thoughts are real, w/e
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfaveisqueer/pseuds/urfaveisqueer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're arguing again, because they always are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d give you the moon and more, if only you’d stop arguing

**Author's Note:**

> I love trash.

He can’t remember what they’re fighting about this time. He never does after all the yelling stops; he goes blank shouting accusations and things that probably don’t make any sense in the end. He doesn’t try to make them hurt he’d be dead if he made Bellamy hurt that many times a day. He knows Bellamy doesn’t like him, and he shouldn’t either but he does and he knows there’s a line he can’t uncross, Bellamy says it almost every day during every fight about whatever it is that pissed him off in the first place. Finn starts to think that maybe just him being alive every day pisses Bellamy off.  He knows Bellamy’s trying his hardest to protect them, they all know it and Bellamy probably doesn’t need the extra stress of Finn constantly screaming at him, but they’ve been going at it for hours and Finn is  _tired_  so he yells that Bellamy saved Finn for himself, did it for points with Clarke. Bellamy stops and Finn thinks maybe he crossed the line that can’t be uncrossed, regrets it even more when a hurt expression crosses Bellamy’s face for all of a second before he steps forward and presses his finger to Finn’s chest and Finn flinches away from the harsh touch.

"You honestly think," Bellamy yells and Finn thinks, _knows_ , that everyone outside hears him. "That I would use someone’s fucking life to get brownie points with a girl. Maybe I shouldn’t have saved your stupid ass in the first place if you think I’m that selfish. I saved you because I care about your life, I need your dumb ass and your mediocre tracking skills. I need you." 

Finn looks at Bellamy for a while, breathing heavily, eventually his legs feel useless and he sits down, nervously pulling his hair up. He has nothing to keep it up though and he wishes he had an elastic band so he could put it up in a bun like he used to when he was nervous. He hears a groan and Bellamy sits down beside him. Finn tilts his head and looks at him opening his mouth to say something, probably something dumb, but something. But Bellamy interrupts him, says "fuck, look...I’m sorry I didn’t mean any of that" and Finn pauses, hair up in a half way bun and his mouth hanging open. He wonders if Bellamy means all of it, doesn’t really need him, but hopes he does. 

"So all of it even that uh that last bit, huh?" Finn says, looks at Bellamy’s face, and watches the corners of his lips turn up for about 2 seconds. 

"I don’t know, the point is, I’m sorry." Finn frowns at that, doesn’t want him to apologize. He wants to know what Bellamy meant. 

"Whatever, you don’t need to be," Finn says, ignoring the frustration that shows in his voice, and just hopes Bellamy doesn’t notice because he doesn’t mean it with malice, and he does not have another fight in him. "Everyone has feelings."

Bellamy’s head snaps up and he looks at him, Finn almost laughs at how furrowed his eyebrows had managed to get. "What are you-?"

"You said you needed me, Bellamy, I know you hate talking about feelings or whatever, if it doesn’t involve screaming at someone but you need me," Finn pokes Bellamy in the chest the same way he had but softer. "You saved me for brownie points from _me_."

Bellamy opens his mouth, but then closes it again, rethinking his words, "yeah, you’re my friend." 

Finn smiles, almost, the word friend sounds nice in Bellamy’s voice but it’s not what he thinks he wants. He think he wants Bellamy to call him something else, maybe wants "I need you" to mean something more. But if Bellamy only needs friendship he thinks he’s okay with that. He thinks Clarke is lucky. "Uh...thanks, man good to know you won’t kill me in my sleep," Finn laughs but he doesn’t think it’s reassuring enough for Bellamy. 

"Don’t let me off that easily," he says, and bumps his shoulder against Finn’s and Finn smiles. Octavia pops her head in the door and looks between them.

"Uh...Bell, can I get some help out here?" Octavia says and then pops out with a knowing look. Bellamy stands up and stretches, murmurs that maybe he should go check what she needs help with.

"Yeah...Good talk. See you, Bellamy,” Bellamy gets about one step until he feels Finn grab his wrist and he stops. 

"What-" but then Finn tugs him and he stumbles before Finn balances him with a hand on his hip and quickly pressing his lips against Bellamy’s. It’s quick, a peck more than a kiss, his lips pressed against Bellamy’s long enough for him to react. Finn pulls away nervously, thinking maybe Bellamy’s gonna punch him, maybe get Octavia to come in and punch him instead, but he just follows his mouth and hastily presses their lips back together. Finn laughs and pushes on Bellamy’s hip so he’ll stop crouching and actually sit down, and Bellamy topples over. Finn smiles, really smiles, and props his chin against his hand, elbow resting on Bellamy’s chest. 

"Our fearless leader," Finn smirks and Bellamy rocks himself up to press his lips quickly to the corner of Finns lips. Finn closes his eyes and drops his elbow so his chin is resting against the scratchy material of Bellamy’s shirt. "So when you said you needed me...."

"You know what I fucking meant, spacewalker," Bellamy says, blushes, and feels like his face is about to blow up so he avoids looking at Finn. Finn smiles and trails his lips across Bellamy’s cheek, across the separate little freckles, and then presses his lips to Bellamy’s. Bellamy kisses softly, more gently than Finn would have expected from someone like him. Someone so angry, but his lips are warm and cracked and he loves them. Finn laughs at the taste of Bellamy’s unbrushed teeth and Bellamy whispers shut up and grabs the sides of Finn’s head and kisses his eyelids. Finn thinks his face goes up in flames.


End file.
